The Pack Life
by blondelove17
Summary: What happens when 3 packs meet by chance? What if imprinting isn't as rare as everyone thinks? What if the volturi get involved? Will the packs join the cullens and fight?
1. APPLY TO BE IN STORY

**HEY EVERYONE IM CREATING A STORY INVOLVING. ****IF YOU WANT TO BE IN THE STORY SEND IN AN APPLICATION IN THE REVIEW STORY SECTION. JUST KEEP SENDING IN APPLICATIONS I WILL UPDATE WHEN I HAVE ALL THE PEOPLE I NEED. You can choose to be apart of one of the following: **_THE LA PUSH WOLF PACK, THE CATORI PACK, THE BODEN PACK, THE IMPRINTS, AND THE CULLENS._ **Please keep in mind not everyone can be imprinted to jacob or seth so i may change your imprints if i get too many submitions. Also i will only be adding at most 3 new members to the cullens so please dont everyone submit to be a vampire. :)**

NAME:

AGE:

APPEARANCE:

WHAT COLOR EYES (IF VAMPIRE)-

ABILITY ( IF VAMPIRE)-

WHAT YOUR WOLF LOOK LIKE (IF A WOLF)-

YOUR IMPRINT (IF WOLF)-

WHO YOU WANT TO BE IMPRINTED ON (IF IMPRINT)-

PERSONALITY-

HOBBIES-

FAMILY-

HOW YOU WERE CHANGED (IF VAMPIRE)-

OTHER INFO-


	2. FINAL CHARACTER LIST :

**THESE ARE THE FINAL CHARACTERS EVERYONE :) THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR SUBMITTIONS.**

* * *

_**CHARACTERS OWNED BY STEPHENIE MEYER:**_

_**EDWARD CULLEN**_

_** JACOB BLACK**_

_**BELLA SWAN **_

_**SAM ULEY**_

_**EMILY YOUNG**_

_**KIM**_

_**EMMETT CULLEN **_

_**EMBRY CALL**_

_**ROSALIE HALE**_

_** QUIL ATEARA**_

_**JASPER HALE **_

_**PAUL LAHOTE**_

_**ESME CULLEN **_

_**JARED CAMERON**_

_**CARLISLE CULLEN **_

_**LEAH CLEARWATER**_

_**SETH CLEARWATER**_

_** BRADY AND COLLIN**_

* * *

_**CHARACTER'S SUBMITTED BY MY AMAZING FANS :) IF YOU DO NOT WISH FOR YOUR NAME TO BE UP MESSAGE ME AND I WILL TAKE IT DOWN :)**_

_** *****PART OF THE CULLENS**_

SAMANTHA BRIGHT-I'm Katie and am Crazy

_*********CATORI PACK**_

**JACK BREEN -OlympusLover36 **

IAN GREEN-PurplewithRage

FINN EVERETTE -Checkered-Socks

KENDALL WAYNE-SimonSays

LUCAS DEDARIO-Fabina846

ALEXANDER "ALEX" TIDEN-Fabina846

ETHAN BROOKS-XxUndercoverflowerpolicexX

_** *********BODEN PACK**_

XANDER KAI-TimDrakeRR

**CHRIS MORROW-**Tu-Day

BRYCE SPREE-ShadowDude90

RANSOM DALE -NoLackOfSarcasm

MARK WALKER-NoLackOfSarcasm

WALT PLANES-XxUndercoverflowerpolicexX

DINAH LUPTON-**XxUndercoverflowerpolicexX **

_** ********IMPRINTS**_

NICKI KENNE-vegasgirl13

RILEY KRAMER-ShadowDude90

FREYA STYLES-verabellezza

ZOE SUMMERS-MM3MusketeersYork

ALLISON MERCRA-Fabina846

CHARLOTTE LAUREL-TrojanPony

AYLA AUTUMNS-Ayla Autumns

CARMELA ESMARIA CULT-Laylagottaswaggg

ELENA JOHNSON-Cam16 1996

CATHERINE SENECK -anon

APHRODITE HARRIS -lunainwonderland

PAIGE LOJET -Paige-Rawr


	3. CHAPTER 1

**JACOB'S POV**

Have you ever had one of those moments when you are just so annoyed that you want to chuck the object of your frustrations across the room? Take that feeling and multiply it by about a hundred and you have come close to what I was feeling when the constant buzzing of my cellphone woke me up at four in the morning on a Saturday. Realizing that I should probably answer the damn thing I blindly reached out patting down my nightstand wondering where the hell the annoying object could be. When I finally found my phone I realized it had been Sam who called. "Fuck my life." I called him back and waited for Sam to answer.

(** Jake, **Sam)

"Jake I need you at my place now." the urgency in his voice put me on edge.

"**Why what happened?" **

"I was patrolling with Jared this morning when we caught the scent of a leech by the treaty line. We know it's not the Cullen's, they haven't been back ever since Sammy was changed and neither Jared nor I recognized it." By the time he was finished explaining I already had on a pair of shorts.

"**I'll be there in 5 Sam." And I hung up. **

Turning back to the bed I took in the sight before my eyes. There she laid; the only sign of life was the whisper of her breath and the faint beating of her heart. Against my white pillows her black hair pooled around her face. I had never loved anyone like I love her. She alone could make me go to the end of the earth. My soul mate. My reason for living. My imprint.

I turned to my desk and decided to write a quick note to Aphrodite.

_Dear A,_

_ Sam called; he picked up a scent and is calling in the whole pack. Hope to be home by the time you wake, but if I'm not then I love you._

_Yours _

_Jake _

I made my way down stairs to find the house empty, dad must still be asleep. I walked out to the inner tree line and stripped off my shorts. I tied them to my leg and let the heat consume my body. Seconds later I was off on all fours headed to sam's.

* * *

**HEY :)**

**SO FIRST CHAPTER IS UP AND I AM REALLY EXCITED! SO I HAVE A ROUGH IDEA FOR THE FIRST COUPLE OF CHAPTERS HOWEVER ANY IDEAS ON HOW THE 3 PACKS SHOULD MEET? I HAVE SOME IDEAS, SHOULD ALL 3 PACKS BE FROM DIFFERENT STATES AND ALL BE CHASING THE SAME SENT? REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	4. VIDEO:

i have gotten a couple acouple of messages that the link is not working b/c for some reason the website wont let me copy a url

so type in vimeo .com then /44712348

this will take you to the video


	5. CHAPTER 2FINALLY

SAM'S POV

After Jake arrived I informed all of the guys about the scent Jared and I had found while patrolling along the treaty line. Not even 5 minutes after Jake walked in the door all the boys were headed into the woods for the hunt. I turned around to face my beautiful fiancée. Even with the scars that will forever haunt me she was still the most gorgeous woman in my eyes. In those brown eyes of hers I found love, worry, and fear. What we do day to day is dangerous and she knows that just as she knows we are more than capable of standing our own in a fight. However even with that knowledge it does not ease the worry. I walked up to her and took her into my arms attempting to ease the fear in her eyes.

"Em, we will be fine." I leaned down and pecked her on the lips. After about two seconds I took off into the woods after my pack.

I stripped and phased, to be welcomed by my packs thoughts.

" No scent by the beach." Embry thought. Damn where did that leech go.

"Everyone keep patrolling around La Push, Jared and Jake meet me at the treaty line we're going to see if we can't pick up a scent." As I was thinking this I was searching everywhere for any scent of the leech, hoping it didn't somehow slip through our lines.

"Sam I've got something, it crossed the treaty line, I'm following it."

"I'm right behind you Jared." I told him.

"Same here." Through Jake's eyes I could see Jared not far ahead of him. I sped up wanting to be up there with Jared and Jake. About 2 minutes later I was hit with the sickly sweet stench of bloodsucker. The scent was so strong my eyes were burning and my throat was cracked.

We followed the scent for another 20 minutes when we came to a clearing. In the middle of the clearing stood a girl, no older than 17 she had long straight blonde hair that stopped by her hips. She was turned away from us talking on the phone.

"No one make a move to attack, let's see if we can figure out why she was in La Push. For all we know she could be a vegetarian." I could hear the rest of the guys fast approaching.

"No I didn't have a run in with any of them, but I could smell them all over that tiny little reservation."

"Very good child. Do get back quickly we must make a plan of attack." The man on the other end sounded rather old. She hung up the phone and was about to leave.

"Now." I shouted. We jumped out of the tree line and started advancing. By the look in her eyes she was not expecting us to be this big.

"She's a human drinker Sam." You could tell Paul was itching to sink his teeth into the leech. We jumped into action, racing across the clearing to get to her. We chased her through the forest for over half an hour before we lost her. Looking around I had no idea where I was. We were next to river, about 20 feet in width and it ran about 2 miles till it was out of sight.

"Sam, where the hell are we?"

"umm that is a good question Seth." I answered. A rustling came from the bushes across the river, I looked over to see a wolf he's a mix of black and grey and stood at least a foot over me. He looked over at me and then came something I was never expected, I heard his thoughts.

"Hello I'm Chris. What are you doing on our territory?" I was stunned into silence. Obviously I had just met the alpha.


	6. chapter 3

**SAM'S POV**

There standing across the river from me was a wolf about a foot taller than me and a couple shades lighter than my black coat. To say I was shocked at hearing Chris's thoughts was a complete understatement, I was frozen trying to comprehend how we never knew of another pack. Then to my shock six more wolves came out of the brush. All different shades and sizes, however most of them were tall than my pack. To the left of the alpha was a wolf about the same size with a grey coat, next was a wolf with a sandy coat almost the exact same color as Seth, and next to him was a light brown wolf. On the right was a smaller wolf about half the size of the alpha, her coat was a deep shade of red brown. To her right was a silver wolf with a grey ear that seemed to be chuckling with the wolf to his right. The wolf had red fur and dark paws, all together this pack seemed pretty intimidating not because of the numbers, because we definitely had the numbers. However, they all towered over us minus the one small wolf next to the alpha. I couldn't help but wonder what that was about. The alpha caught me eyeing the little one and automatically took a protective step in front of her and growled. I decided now would be a good time for me to try to communicate with the alpha.

"_Hi, my name's Sam. I'm sorry we did not know another pack occupied this territory, actually we did not know of any other packs period." _I tried to explain our situation and I could only hope he would understand.

"**Well, there definitely are other packs and there is no problem what are you doing out here anyway? My pack and I patrol a wide spread and have not come across your packs scent before."** His voice practically demanded your attention, you could tell that he was a true alpha unlike I was.

"_A vampire came on our land about an hour and a half ago, and was reporting back to someone about us we traced her to about a mile from here then we lost the scent and ended up here. Do you mind telling me where here is exactly." _My pack was confused as I was as to where we were and the sooner we got answers the better off we were.

"**My pack and I live in Crescent city, California. Crescent is in the northern tip of California; we're about an hour from there right now." **

"_Well my pack and I would like to get to know you, because we believe something big may be happening soon and we need as many allies as we can get." _As I was talking to Chris my pack was having a side conversation discussing what the leeches might want and from the looks of it so were his pack mates.

"**Why don't we go to my place where we can all talk?" **I ran his suggestion over with Jared my beta and decided that this was our best option.

"_That sounds good Chris lead the way." _ And with that we took off toward Crescent city.

* * *

_**hey everyone:)**_

_**i hope your liking the story so far, im sorry for the slow start, however it's bc im kinda figuring out the plot along with you guys so be patient with me :) oh and please REVIEW i love getting your reviews :)**_

_**tiffani **_


	7. CHAPTER 4 FINALLY

_**SAM'S POV**_

My pack had been trailing Chris and his pack for a good 20 minutes when Chris' voice came into my head. "**Sam, we are almost there. We are currently in the woods outside the city so we'll be there in the next five minutes." **After that I started looking around. The forest was a lot different than La Push. You could tell that it did not rain as much in this part of California as it did in Washington, and the trees were not as tall as the ones back home by far. My pack was keeping a minimum of 10 feet between us and them, being that my pack did not exactly trust them.

"_Sam do you think we will be able to trust them?"_ Paul was very doubtful of the new pack and not without reason. Here we were thinking we were the only ones and then all of a sudden we find out we had been uninformed for so long.

"_Honestly Paul, I don't really know, but I do believe they will help us when they realize that vampires are planning a massive genocide against shape shifters."_ My explanation was not the best it could be, yet it was the only one I could get out, because in all reality I was almost as doubtful as Paul, seeing as they have not given us any reason to trust them, and at the same time they have not given us a reason to mistrust them either.

"_Hey Leah maybe you'll find an imprint that will put up with you while we're here."_ Quil was laughing along with a couple others who found it funny, Leah was not one of them.

"_Yeah Quil and maybe you'll find an imprint you can actually kiss while we are here."_ Everyone, but Quil was cracking up instead he was snarling at her. She snapped right back.

"_Don't dish out what you can't take Quilly."_ Everyone was still cracking up when we saw the pack up ahead suddenly stop. And Chris' thoughts came back into my head. We had stopped in front of a house. The house was a little one story house, more accurately a cottage.

"**Does your pack have clothes Sam?"** "Yes we do." **"Good you and your pack can go shift then just meet us inside the house the door is open." **"Thank you we will be there soon."

With that my pack and I went and shifted back. We all met up and started walking back to what I assume is Chris' house. When we walked inside we found eight teenagers sitting in I suppose the living room laughing. When we walked in the room became eerily quiet. I looked around and saw faces that varied in looks. A man stood up he was about 6'5 and he looked somewhat Quilete with his russet skin, cropped black hair, and onyx eyes.

"Would you like to introduce your pack first?" Chris asked. "That is fine. My name is Sam, next to me is my beta Jared, then Paul, Embry, Quil, Leah, Seth, Jacob, Brady, and Collin." I looked over at my pack and they all looked semi-uncomfortable except for Leah, she had this look like she was deep in thought. Looking around the room I saw Chris with the same look and I immediately understood what had happened. Then all of a sudden he looked like he had realized something important. "I am a terrible host, please have a seat and we will continue." My pack and I found seats around the room, conveniently enough Leah found a seat next to Chris on the sofa.

Once we were all settled Chris decided to continue. "Well my name is Chris Morrow, and I'm the Alpha of this pack." Then a male sitting next to him spoke up, he was about the same height as his alpha with a similar buzz cut. "My name is Ransom, but you can call me sexy, and I'm the beta." "Ha sexy my ass, Hi I'm Dinah and I'm that little runt that Chris tried to protect earlier." The entire room busted out with laughter at the girl, she was only about 6'3 with short black hair and brown eyes. "Well then I guess it's my turn, the name is Bryce." The boy was 6'3, with brown eyes, and shaggy black hair that ended by his chin. You could tell by the spark in his eyes that he was the kind of guy that threw a party as soon as your parents are out the door. And curled up against him was a girl that looked only to be about 17, 5'5 with russet skin, long straight black hair, and dark grey eyes. You could tell they were in love. "And I am Charlotte, and Bryce is my imprint." You could tell she was proud from the smile that appeared on her lips and the glimmer that was evident in her eyes. "I'm Xander, so yeah that's it." He was average height for a werewolf, yet with the manner that he spoke you could tell that he was very modest and reserved. Bryce stood and slapped a guy that was in the corner of the room resulted in a growl. He was shorter than most of them with the same haircut and deep eyes. "My names mark." He stated still snarling. Lastly a guy with short brown hair and dark brown eyes spoke up. "Hey guys, I'm Walt." He kind of reminded me of Seth is the sense that he saw the good in people.

_**LEAH'S POV**_

The entire time introductions were going on all I could think about was how much my world had changed in such a small amount of time. When Sam was introducing us Chris' eyes seemed to stare into each of ours until they reached mine. Neither of us could look away, his light brown eyes that had specks of gold and green in them. I could stare into his eyes for hours it seemed and not get the least bit tired as it felt as if I was looking into his soul. And in that moment everything holding me on earth had disappeared and all strings were now attached to him. I would do whatever he wanted me to. I would be his sister, friend, or lover; it was his choice to make all I knew was that being in his presence gave me an odd feeling of wholeness.

After everyone had introduced themselves we got down to business. Sam explained to them our encounter with the female leech in La Push and the phone call to the unknown leech. He told them how he suspected that they were planning on wiping out the werewolf species.

"Sam we will fight with you. My pack and I will stay here and we will hunt with you when needed, but we will protect our people." He said this with such conviction you knew it was something he cared deeply about.

"Chris we would have it no other way than for you to defend your people." Sam and Chris quickly became friends talking about their alpha duties. While I took a very immediate liking to Dinah maybe it was the fact that she was another female shifter or the fact that she was not afraid to state how she felt either way I knew we would be friends. Somewhere along the conversation Chris mentioned he knew of another pack that may be able to help us, but he would have to see if he could get in contact with the alpha seeing as between practical jokes and dares he breaks his phone every couple of weeks and has to get a new number. Chris told us that he had sent the Alpha a text after introductions and was waiting on a reply.

A couple hours later it was time for us to go, seeing as many of us had parents that had no clue about us being shape shifters. I looked at Sam silently asking for a moment alone. He nodded and him and the guys ran off into the forest and phased waiting for me. Chris' pack stayed inside so it was only the two of us out here. I looked at him and got the feeling that I never wanted to look away.

"Leah, I would really like to get to know you, is there any way we could maybe meet up this weekend and just hang out getting to know each other?" his voice sounded like honey and my mind was going fuzzy just from hearing it.

"I'd really like that Chris! How about we meet up in Seattle on Saturday?" I knew that my voice sounded hopeful.

"I'd love that Leah." He grabbed my upper arms, leaned down and ever so gently pressed his lips to my cheek. It was as if a feather had passed over my cheek and left an inferno in its path, that same inferno started at my cheek and went to the tips of my toes. I couldn't help the smile that spread over my lips. I whispered a goodbye before backing away he waved goodbye and I was off. I raced behind a tree, stripped and joined my brothers in our journey back to La Push, anxiously waiting for Saturday to hurry up and get here, tomorrow was Monday, six days to go.

* * *

**PLEASE..PLEASE...PLEASE REVIEW I REALLY LOVE IT WHEN MY READERS REVIEW THANK YOU EVERYONE!**

**LUV-TIFFANI**


	8. CHAPTER 5

**okay so i know i am kind of late on the draw but i don't own any characters in this story excep the blonde vampire in the field and bobby harrison (not quiet sure im proud of that lol jk) so anyway all twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and all the OC's belong to the rightful owners listed in previous chapter.**

**so enjoy :)**

* * *

JACOB'S POV

Once we got back, I realized how much I missed Aphrodite. I knew I, would not get to see her for at least another couple of hours, because Paige and Aphrodite decided to go meet up with their friend Catherine in Seattle after her dance lesson to go shopping. I've only met Catherine a handful of times, she is really nice and a major realist. When Catherine and Aphrodite were having a sleepover at Leah's one night and Paul phased outside her house it took the entire pack six hours to convince her we didn't have some sort of disease. Compared to the pack she is really short only standing at about 5'4 with curly auburn hair, and deep green eyes, any guy who gets her will be really lucky to have her and if they ever mess with her they will have hell to pay. She may be relatively new to the secret, but the entire pack is protective of her.

I walked into Sam's to find everyone eating in the kitchen per usual, it was only seven, but no doubt we would all be hungry again in a couple of hours. We all devoured Emily's delicious spaghetti while teasing each other relentlessly. The only thing off about the night was that Leah seemed quieter than usual and more distracted. After dinner we were all just goofing around when I got a text from A.

_Hey babe just got home, my parents are out to dinner want to come over and watch a movie-A_

**Yes I'll be there in 15.-jake**

"Bye guys I'll see you tomorrow." I yelled out knowing that everyone would hear me.

"Wait, Jake. Hey man, where are you going?" it was Collin he was still kind of the baby of the pack along with Brady considering they'd only phased a couple of months ago. He's cool though he phased at 15 so he is only physically a year younger than me even though in reality we are 2 years apart.

"A just texted me that she is home I'm going over to hers to hang out." I knew why he was asking his imprint was Paige and if Aphrodite was home then that meant Collin would be skipping out of here real soon.

"Okay see you later man." As soon as the words left his mouth I was out the door, stripping and phasing. A lived in forks which made it kind of hard to hang out regularly, but we spent as much time together as we could. When I was practically in her back yard I phased back and pulled on my shorts. I decided to knock and was met with a sight that left me with my jaw almost touching the ground. She stood at a total height of 5'8 and had mesmerizing ice blue eyes, yet her eyes were not what stopped me dead. It was what she was wearing with cream sweat pants on, that may I add that barely stayed on her hips, her hair pulled up into a bun, and a black long sleeved t-shirt that came down just far enough that you could see a sliver of her stomach, she had me ready to take her right then and there on her doorstep. Unfortunately we were here to watch a movie. I had no idea how long I stood there staring at her, but her cute giggle broke me out of my thoughts.

"Are you going to stand there and stare all night Jake or are you going to come in?" hearing the playful tone in her voice I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a hug. I leaned into her neck and took in her sweet smell. Even when wearing perfume I could always smell the sweet scent of cinnamon rolling off of her, and I loved it, the scent was like my own form of crack.

"Come on I'll go get the popcorn while you go pick out a movie, I don't care what it is so you can go ahead and choose." "Okay, but hurry I've spent too long without you in my arms." I said as I went into the living room and started sorting through movies, my statement was returned with a giggle coming from the kitchen, I loved the sound, I could get high just from her laugh alone. When she came back we snuggled up on the couch as The Immortals started. When the commercials started I realized her house was unusually quiet and non-violent.

"Where are you brothers, A?" knowing that if they were here Percy would be glaring at me and Jack would be clinging to my leg trying to get me to play with him or show me something. Percy being the oldest child he was eighteen and Jack was only eight.

"Jack is spending the night with a friend of his and when Percy heard our parents were going out he went to a party at Bobby Harrison's house." Neither of us really liked Bobby he was seventeen a year older than Aphrodite and was always asking her out, he reminded me of Newton, but worse. "But, I don't mind because now I have you all to myself." She said in between kisses. She straddled my waist and pushed me deeper into the couch.

Aphrodite's POV

Our kisses quickly turned passionate his hands on my back and mine in his hair. His lips were so soft, I pulled back and looked into his deep brown eyes, the only emotions I could see were love and adoration. I leaned back down and gently touched his lips, sending sparks through my body. My tongue traced his smooth bottom lip asking for entrance I so desperately wanted. When his lips parted and I breathed him in and I tasted mint no matter how cliché that sounds. He started to suck on my bottom lip making me moan causing Jake's hands on my back to tighten. The pleasure Jake gives me compares to no one else, and the way he makes me feel when he steps into the room gives me goose bumps. The soft gently kiss that started slow and love filled turned into a kiss filled with so much passion that the sparks ignited a fire in my stomach. The desire and need I felt for Jake at that moment was almost overwhelming. Jake grabbed the hem of my shirt, we broke our kiss and he pulled my shirt over my head and discarded it somewhere in my living room. Our lips met again as Jake's hands explored my back rubbing smooth circles up and down. He gently laid me down on the couch careful not to put all of his weight on me; I could feel him on every inch of my body. He brought his hands up and cupped my face peppering me with kisses starting at my forehead, and then he kissed my eyelids, next he pecked my nose, continuing down my face he kissed both cheeks. When he reached my jaw he placed feather light kisses all the way up to my ear. He started kissing down my neck and made it to collarbone. He gently placed one of his hands on my stomach, bring back the inferno, and the other to the back of my head making me arch my neck. He placed a kiss on my collarbone then proceeded to nip and suck at it making me moan with pleasure. I wrapped my legs around his waist, as he picked me up and carried me to my room, where we continued to show our love for one another.

Paige's POV

Aphrodite had just dropped me off from our shopping trip in Seattle with Catherine, we had a great time I really do love my friends. The only down part about the entire trip was at one point we passed some girls who went to my school, I guess you could say they were the mean girls of the school. "Look at who we have here if it isn't the orphan that no one wanted, did you pay these people to hang out with you? That's pathetic, even for you, what I want to know is where you got the money to pay them." I was nearly in tears. That's when Aphrodite stepped in. "I suggest you back the fuck off before I beat the shit out of all three of your skanky little anorexic asses. Oh and by the way if she is unwanted how is it that she has a super-hot boyfriend and none of you can get a guy unless it's a one night stand?" With that they all three stormed away. I loved my friends more than they could ever imagine, before I met Aphrodite no one would pay me any attention let alone stand up for me. Then came Catherine and Leah, I couldn't ask for more amazing friends.

As I stepped out of the shower and looked in the mirror I knew that even if I wasn't beautiful I was still pretty. I only stood at about 5'5 with long curly blonde hair and hazel eyes, with the same Quileute tan as the pack, I was also very thin borderline sick. Many people over the years had asked if I had an eating disorder or if my father was starving, but it's neither I actually eat almost as much as the pack. When the girls and I became friends it helped with my self-esteem, but my dad never made it easy.

You see my dad is an alcoholic and a very mean one at that. He met my mother at a bar one night, they didn't speak for nine months until she left me on his doorstep with a note saying she didn't want me. My dad tried to give me up for adoption, but they said he was responsible for me since he had a well-paying job and no excuse for not being able to take care of me. When he's drunk and likes to insult me he tells me that the real reason was because I was so ugly the adoption agency didn't want me. He always seemed to know when my self-esteem was higher because then he would go and say something to make me feel ten times worse than I was before. I was dressed in my pajamas and making three bags of popcorn so that there would be enough for me to eat when we started the movie. The popcorn was almost done when the doorbell rang. I walked through my front hall and opened the door to find Collin. The boy who made me realize that I was beautiful and wanted no matter what other people told me. He showed me that I could be confident in my looks and that I didn't have to cower from others. He completed me and made me feel like I was the most important thing in the world and for that I loved him. My soulmate. My imprint.

* * *

** ANYWAY HOPED YOU LIKE THE STORY...REVIEW OR PM ME ANYTIME I LOVE TO TALK AND AM ALWAYS LOOKING FOR ADVICE OR COMMENTS :)**

**AND I ABSOLUTELY LOVE MY READERS AND FANS THANK YOU FOR BEING SO SUPPORTIVE.**


	9. READ

**So i started to put outfits up on my profile :D **

**aphrodite's outfit from ch.5 is up and i will continue to post outfits for further chapters.**

**-tiff**


	10. Chapter 6

RILEY'S POV

La Push is so different from anywhere I've ever been and I could almost picture myself settling down here. I've been a sailor practically my whole life, it was my life. I'm the world record holder for the fastest solo time sailing round the world via the western route in 119 days 12 hours 8 minutes and 37 seconds when I, was 13. I'm the youngest sailor to attempt this in her boat "Sinead" and I've traveled the world at a slower pace for fun the next year doing exciting things while taking classes on my laptop to count for high school. After everything that I had accomplished my dad asked me if I would like to take some time off maybe go to a real high school and make friends. When we docked in Seattle for a weekend dad made arrangements for my uncle Nate and my aunt Elle to come and get me. We had decided that I would go and live with them for a year in the tiny reservation of La Push, my father told me that if I ended up liking it enough that my aunt and uncle would be more than happy to let me stay for my junior and senior year. I've been living here for a month now and absolutely fell in love with the reservation. My aunt and uncle live in a tiny two story house, only a mile from the beach.

I had just gotten back from lunch when I had this overwhelming urge to go to the beach for a little while. I walked over to my full length mirror to see how I looked. My blonde hair fell just past my chin, the layers added angle to my chin and the blonde made my green eyes pop. I was wearing my destroyed skinny jeans, with a coral lace bra top, and my leather bomber jacket, my gold gladiators, cross knuckle ring, and my antique necklace. I had to admit I really like the way I looked. As I was walking toward first beach I noticed what a tight knit community La Push is; there were kids running around and parents talking it. It was almost as if the neighborhood was having a party, I loved it too.

When I reached the beach I took in my surroundings and loved what I saw, the beach was littered with tiny rocks and the waves came rolling in with a load roar, the waves weren't the soft rolling waves you see in the Caribbean, these waves had white tips at the peak and when they crashed you felt like your world was shaking and I could not get enough of it. This is why I loved sailing so much it was not so much about the activity; it was more about my love of the ocean. I was sitting here engrossed in my thoughts when a soccer ball hit my leg. Next thing I know a guy came running over, he was really tall probably 6'2 at least 4" over my tall frame. He was very tan, had short cropped hair and dark brown eyes when I looked into them I could almost picture us growing old together, having kids, and getting married. And what the hell am I thinking I don't even know this guy and I'm thinking of having his kids..dear lord I need therapy. I looked up to see the guy had stopped and was staring at me like I was god's gift to man. Dear god I know I'm semi attractive, but this is getting ridiculous.

"Ummm hey, you okay?" I was genuinely starting to worry for the guy when he snapped out of it and realization crossed his face.

"Oh…umm..yeah sorry about that I just came over here….to uhhh get our…..soccer ball." He was stuttering so much and if it was even possible it made him look even cuter.

I bent down and picked up the soccer ball, and handed it to him I looked over his shoulders and saw a bunch of guys that looked just like him about a mile down the beach and I couldn't help but think that he had to be pretty damn strong to kick a ball that far.

"Wow! You kicked this ball a long way." I was astonished all of these guys looked like gods.

"Haha, I wish no my friend Paul kicked it. Oh how rude I'm Seth by the way, Seth Clearwater. I haven't seen you around before are you new here?" the name Seth seemed to really fit him.

"Kind of, I'm staying here with my aunt and uncle for my junior year to get away for a little while. I've been here for about a month, but I haven't really been out much I've been spending a lot of time with my family and getting situated." I mentally face palmed myself for rambling on in front of this cute guy.

"That's awesome I'm a junior too. Hopefully we have some classes together, how old are you?" his voice sounded so cheerful and friendly I felt that I could trust him with almost anything.

"I'm 15, but I took a lot of my classes online so I skipped a year."

"Well I have to get back to my friends, but now I have something to look forward to on Monday. I'll see you around." We started to go our separate ways, me back to my house, and him I'm assuming back to his friends when I heard shouting.

"HEY! I DIDN'T CATCH YOUR NAME?" he looked so cute standing there with his hands cupped around his lips, those lips looked so soft I just wanted to kiss him, and the things I could do to those abs. No! Stop you don't know him…ugh why can't my inner hormone slut go back into her hiding place.

"IT'S RILEY." and with that a giant grin came to those beautiful lips.

"SEE YOU ON MONDAY RILEY!"

"LOOKING FORWARD TO IT." And I knew that I was really going to like staying in La Push for the next year.

**RILEYS OUTFIT ON MY PROFILE**


	11. SORRY

**hey everyone thanks for all of the reviews and being so great... i glad you all like the story so far. I'm sorry it is taking me so long to update, i have been really busy getting ready for senior year so the next chapter is going to be going up in the next couple of days.**

**oh and check out my other story: Life Taken a turn :)**


	12. Chapter 7

Why can't life ever go normally for us. Oh that's right we are a pack of wolf shape shifters who meet our soulmates by looking them in the eye and then being bound to them for the rest of our lives what could be more normal. I was laying on my bed thinking about everything that had happened in the past; between the newborn army, Bella having her daughter Renesseme, and the Volturi coming our lives have been nothing but hectic. After Bells married that leech I was almost ready to give up on life until the day I met Aphrodite, she changed everything for me suddenly life was actually worth living, because I had something to live and breathe for.

_*Flashback*_

_I was walking down the shores of La Push beach considering just running, going out into the forest phasing and not looking back, hoping to drown out all memories of Bella along with my sorrow and misery. The memory of Bella and I just hanging out in my garage laughing, us at the bonfire chilling with the rest of the pack, teaching her how to drive a dirt bike, against my better judgement. All these things were what made it so hard to let go, knowing that the two of us were so comfortable around each other, yet she would never see me as anything more than a friend._

_I was so lost in thought with the roaring of the waves in my ears and all my memories playing through my mind that I didn't notice anyone in front of me until it was too late and I had knocked them over._

_ I looked down and what I saw truly shocked me, this girl was the single most beautiful being I had every layed eyes on, with her russet skin, long black hair, and blue eyes that were the color of ice. In about 10 seconds this girl had become my world I would do anything for her I didn't care what it was. Only she started to stand did I realize that all I had done was stared I hadn't even offered to help her up. What the hell is wrong with me, nice way to start off a relationship jake just act like a dick that gets all the girl. _

_I reached down and held out my hand to help her stand, she gladly took it and stood up to her full height, which was 5'8 surprisingly tall for a girl. I looked down and saw that she was in shorts, a t-shirt, and tennis shoes._

"_Sorry about that I have a habit of not looking where I am going so I can run into hot guys." She said with a smile no doubt trying to ease the awkwardness. _

_I laughed. "It's all right, you after all have nothing to apologize for considering I usually try to avoid knocking beautiful girls down to the ground." You could see her cheeks faintly heat up at the mention of the word beautiful. It was nothing like Bella's, but surprisingly the thought of her didn't hurt anymore._

"_You know I think there is a rule somewhere that says if a guy knocks a very pretty girl down he obliged to have a conversation with her over lunch." I was feeling pretty happy with myself right now._

"_I don't remember ever hearing that rule, but when am I one to say no to lunch. By the way what's your name I didn't catch it."_

"_Jacob Black."_

"_Well it is nice to meet you Jacob black."_

"_Well what would your name be then?"_

"_Aphrodite Harris."_

_*End of Flashback*_

With her hair spilled out on my bed she truly lived up to her name, "My little Goddess".


	13. Chapter 8

**PAULS POV ( weren't expecting that were you ;)**

I was sitting on Sam's couch with the pack just chilling and talking since we didn't get the opportunity often. When I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around me from behind. She kissed me on my jaw and then just stood there with her head resting on my shoulder I leaned up against her and got drunk off her touch. She giggled and it was like music to my ears I loved every second of it. I reach around behind the couch and swept her off her feet right onto my lap. And smirked down at her shocked expression. She smacked me on the arm.

"Paul Lahote some warning next time might be nice."

"Where's the fun in that?" my body shook with laughter. She just shook her head and then got involved in a conversation Collin and Embry were having about what game was coming on tonight. I was mesmerized by the way that her long dark brown curls bounced when she shook her head and the glint her jade eyes got when she was laughing. She was a little pale for a quileutte, but she could still surpass half the reservation in looks. But she was the only one I see and will ever see. As I was looking around I noticed that Leah had been acting weird lately she had become more distant, she wasn't here as often, and she looked even more sad then when Sam dumped her, yet in a way it was like she was the happiest person in the world and here I am wondering what could make her act this way.

Then a thought hit me, when Freya had gone to a photography exhibition a couple of months ago for a week, I had looked just like Leah. I was sad because Freya wasn't there with me, but there was this underlying sense of happiness because I knew that I would see her again, yet there was still the pain of not being around her. Which left one conclusion. Leah had imprinted.

* * *

**i had some people review that they would like to see the packs reaction to Leah imprinting so i am putting that up in the next chapter enjoy ;) theres even a suprise in there **


	14. Chapter 9

**Leah's Pov**

I was at Sam's with the rest of the pack and a couple of imprints, but that just made it worse. I really missed Chris, we had met up in Seattle on Saturday we went to a movie and just talked. He was unlike anyone I knew, but if I had to I'd say he's most like Paul he said he was a major party boy before he became alpha, but he is a lot calmer than Paul is. I could feel everything he felt and I knew that what he was feeling wasn't far off from my own feelings. I could already feel myself falling for him utterly and completely, I loved everything about him from his tall tan frame, to his joking personality. I saw Freya and Paul joking around and couldn't help wishing that was Chris and I.

I saw Paul looking at me through the corner of my eye and I was wondering what was up with him and then I saw something in his, that vaguely looked like recognition. I didn't know exactly what that meant until I saw shock cover all of Paul's features and then in that second I knew that he had figured it out and that I was about to get a lot of shit thrown into my face. The only reason I hadn't told the pack was because, Chris' and my relationship is still fairly new and I wanted to keep it on the quiet side until things were more solid looks like that dream was just shattered.

Paul jumped out of his seat quickly which resulted in Freya ending up on the floor scowling at Paul.

"Seriously Paul, What in the hell are you doing?" she looked pissed then again I would be too if I was on the floor because my boyfriend randomly decided to jump up and act crazy.

"Oh god sorry Freya." He looked really sorry and then he remembered why he had jumped up and pointed at me.

"You, it all makes sense now, I have no idea how none of us knew about this, but seriously Leah." He looked pissed that I would withhold information from the pack but then again why would he need to know it is my personal life not his.

"First of all it is my life and I can do what ever I damn well please." I was getting angry because of how he thought he had every right to know.

"Would someone tell us what's going on." That was Brady and we continued on as if he hadn't said anything.

"We have every right to know Leah your apart of this pack therefore your business is our business."

"Holy shit Paul, are you just asking for me to slap you right now because you are acting like a dick and you are seriously ticking me off."

"Paul calm down." Freya stood up and walked in between Paul and I, she put her hands on his chest and gently pushed him away from me, because at this point we were only a foot apart. She kissed his jaw and you could visibly see him calming down at her touch.

"Now, Paul what is going on and why are in Leah's personal life?" I kind of smirked knowing that his imprint was mad that he was prying. Someone's not getting any tonight.

"Leah do you want to tell them or should I?" I glared at him, my eyes narrowed to the point that I could barely see and I was imagining setting him on fire and doing a happy dance around the ashes.

"Leah, Paul, what the hell is this about? And don't make me ask a second time." This time it was Sam and I knew that I couldn't avoid it any longer.

"I imprinted."

Shocked faces covered the room even Freya who was a close friend of mine, though hers was to a lesser degree because she was the one that was always telling me that I would find my imprint one day I just had to wait for it. But the hurt look in her beautiful green eyes right now was killing me. I knew I should have told her, but I wanted to keep it to myself for a little while.

"Freya, I'm sorry the only reason I didn't tell you is because it's all still kind of new and I just wanted to keep the whole thing under wraps until it was more settled." I could feel the tears forming in my eyes and she looked up at me and ran into my arms and we hugged. "I forgive you Leah" then she pulled back "but if you ever keep anything from me again you are going to wish you lived in hell." The look on her face was so serious that if we hadn't been best friends I would have been cowering in a corner.

I just laughed and pulled her into a hug. Sam coughed and looked at me I was waiting for a scolding from Sam for keeping this from the pack, but what he did next caught me completely off guard. He hugged me, and it finally felt right like a brother, and I loved that now we could move on from this and that I wouldn't have to hurt anymore. Though, I definitely have some apologies to make to Sam and Emily.

"I'm happy for you Leah, I'm glad you finally found love." He pulled back and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thanks Sam and I am really sorry about what a pain in the ass I've been. I had no right to take it that far. And now that I know what it feels like I knew that there was nothing that you could have done to stop it."

"No you had every right after what I did to you, but apology accepted." I smiled and walked over to Emily, she was crying so was I.

She embraced me in a hug I had been craving for years and one that made me feel like I was finally home.

"I am so sorry Emily, you have no idea how sorry I am." I whispered in her ear.

"It's okay sweetie I understand, I'm just glad that you forgive me." And automatically I felt terrible that I had ever made her feel like she was the one that needed forgiving.

"Emily don't feel bad please this is completely my fault I was such a bitch to you and you were never the one that needed forgiving, you never did anything wrong." We hugged, silent tears running down my cheeks.

After we pulled away all of the pack started congratulating me on imprinting then all at once everyone realized that none of them even knew who my imprint was.

"So Leah who's the human we get to beat the shit out of if he hurts you?" I started bitting my lip trying to think of a way to tell them that he wasn't exactly human.

"Well you see the thing is…umm…he's not exactly human." The last part came out as a whisper.

"YOU IMPRINTED ON A LEECH." Paul shouted.

"SERIOUSLY! Come on Leah." Jared was whining. I seriously need to figure out what that dudes problem is.

"AWWW Leah but you were my favorite vampire hater." Quil was pouting.

And the twins just looked sad.

Everyone was talking at once and my head was about to explode from all the noise.

"OK OK OKAY! SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!" everyone stopped talking and looked at Emily no one expected that from her.

"At least give Leah a chance to explain."

"Thank you Emily. Now if you all would have shut up, you would know that no he is not a vampire, Yes it is a he Embry." Noticing the look on embry's face which was now turning a deep shade of red.

"As I was saying he is a werewolf, It's Chris Morrow." And I waited for it.

"You mean the alpha of the Boden Pack?" this time it was Sam.

"Yes, that's him."

"Well regardless I'm still happy for you Leah."

"Thank you Sam, that means a lot to me."

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly. Aphrodite and Paige had shown up a couple hours ago, we were all just hanging out and relaxing until we caught the stench of a bloodsucker coming from the opened window and as if on instinct every wolf in the room was on their feet in seconds and dashing out the door to phase.

**Aphrodite's pov**

Please stay safe Jacob, I don't know what I would do if I ever lost him. He was everything to me.

**Paige's pov**

I really hope Collin doesn't try to show off to the older pack members, I really don't want him to get hurt. I love him too much to have him get hurt.

**Freya's pov**

God if Paul does anything idiotic he and I are going to have a major discussion when he gets home. He better hope to hell no one tells me about it because knowing him he will do something its just a matter of wether or not I'll find out about it.

**Emily's pov**

I know Sam is experienced in this, but that doesn't mean that I don't worry. We are only 2 months from our wedding, and I need him here now more than ever.

* * *

**thanks for the reviews everyone! i love reading all of your thoughts on the story :) i am putting a picture of Emily's engagement ring up on my pofile.**


	15. READ READ READ

**Hi :)**

So I know that it has been an insanely long time since I have updated and that is so not okay, and I am really sorry :( … **so I really hope that you guys liked the last three chapters I posted….**_i have had some people ask me when the boden and cullens are coming in. _the Catori pack is coming into the story in the next couple of chapters so authors look out for your characters…_as for the cullens I have not yet decided how they are going to enter the story so give me some time on that one._**This week I am going on a road trip so I will have lots of time on my hands I am planning on putting up at least 4-5 more chapters of this story****…****.also I am planning on putting up maybe one or two of my other stories**so if you would read those when they come out I would be really happy **:)**

**oh and for anyone who never saw the character video if you would like to see what they look like the link to the video is on my profile page near the bottom :D**

**ok so just to clear up some confusion Chris is a part of the Boden pack sorry for calling it the catori pack they haven't been introduced yet...i was having a blonde moment sorry.**

**xoxoxo Tiff**


	16. Chapter 10

Sam's Pov

You have got to be kidding me, why is it when we are hanging out with our imprints vampires decide they want to come onto our territory, filthy bloodsuckers.

The guys without imprints took off immediately, the rest of us gave our imprints kisses and told them to be safe. Then we took off after our brothers, as soon as I, was out the door I could smell the stench it wasn't the same one from last time, but it was strong and outside my house which pissed me off more. Having a leech that close to my fiancee did not make me comfortable in the slightest.

We hit the trees and phased not even thinking of stripping our priority was to our imprints, our tribe and their safety. I could see pale skin through Jakes eyes they weren't far off.

"_Sam she's fast and heading into town."_

"_Damn leech is fast."_

"_Leah take the outer route and see if you can't cut her off."_

"_I'm on it."_

"_Embry, go with her."_

All the sudden I saw Quil go flying through some trees about 10 feet in front of Paul and I.

"_Quil are you ok?"_

"_I'm fine just take that bitch out."_

"_That's something I have no problem doing." _Paul said with so much malice it made his normal pissed off self look like a fucking angle. Then again we were all on edge with this leech so close to our worlds.

We were a blur through the trees, racing for this thing hoping to eliminate the threat, and we were almost to where I could see Leah and Embry at.

We followed him over a tiny river in the middle of La Push, when he was taken down by Embry. The leech through Embry off him into a tree, he let out a whimper, but he let us know that he was okay.

Then the thing decided to go after Leah, we weren't exactly there when the fighting insued and when we finally got there he had already beaten up Leah pretty badly. I jumped from my place and toppled down with the leech under me. I'll give him one thing he is a damn good fighter doesn't mean he's gonna live though.

"You disgusting mutt get off of me."

The only thing I did was laugh which ended up coming out as a bark and tore his hand off, Paul and Seth joined me in killing the bastard. Paul just because he loves fighting and Seth has a personal vendetta against him for hurting his sister.

With the three of us working together we got him into pieces in no time.

"_Seth how is Leah."_

I couldn't tell seeing as she had already phased back in an attempt to get some relief from the pain.

"_I don't know Sam, but we need to get her home."_

"_Ok Collin, and Brady go back to my house and warn Em that we are coming."_

"_Paul, Jared, Quil, Jake, and Embry we are gonna light up this leech and then we need to get Leah back to the house as carefully as we can."_

"_Aiye sir." _Was the unanimous response I got

*TIME SKIP* (sorry but I didn't know how to explain them getting her there)

"Em were here." I tried no to yell too loud. Leah had passed out on the way over here most likely from the pain and I didn't want to wake her up.

"Lay her on the bed upstairs Sam and I'll fix her up, don't worry okay. I'll let you know what's wrong when I figure it out." And with that she left the room to go check out Leah's injuries. And now the fun part.

"Sam why do you look worried." Coming from Brady who almost never notices anything I knew I looked extremely worried.

"I have to go call Chris and tell him his imprint is injured."

"yeah your dead."

"Yup I'd definitely be worried."

"You're screwed."

"Aww lighten up Sam it won't be….no their right I'd be worried."

"Wow guys I can feel the encouragement."

Time to go call the alpha and tell him about his injured imprint, this should be fun.


End file.
